Flight to Paradise
by Hezzah-chan
Summary: Kiba and the gang find a young shewolf. Part of an abusive pack, she wants to be free more than anything. Can they help her? TsumexOC fluff later.
1. Escape

**Flight to Paradise**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's characters. Just my OC.

Summary: Kiba and the gang find a young she-wolf trying to escape her tortured life. Part of an abusive wolf pack, she wants to be free more than anything. Can they help her?

* * *

'I hate them...' Her thoughts were full of hate and rage as was her heart. She had the right to reserve those eternal feelings. 'I hate them all...' Twenty feet away, the wolf pack frenzied around the feast that had been brought to them. Snarling and snapping at each other, they greedily ate the meat placed before them. However, she wasn't allowed to eat with the pack. Worthless. That's what they called her. An outcast. Shunned by everyone and everything she used to love. Only until the pack was finished would she be allowed to eat what was left, and usually that was little.

Everyday was torture. Many times she tried to run away, but everytime she failed. And everytime she was brought back, she was beat unmercifully to the point of death. Yet he let her live. Why? Why didn't he simply kill her? What was the point of living if she had nothing to live for? She hated them. All of them. Her own kind. Wolves.

From a human's point of view, she merely looked like a young teenage girl who'd lived on the streets most her life. Her clothes were ragged, dirty, not fit for any use. A pair of ragged old jeans, a torn short, and a frayed jacket. Her shoes were boots that were brand-new since there were none to be found abandoned anywhere. It didn't matter what condition her clothes were in. All that she cared about was escaping.

"Kiyoi, get your worthless ass over here. It's time for you share." A huge bronze colored wolf called to her. His green eyes stared cooly at her, demanding her to come over. Slowly, she walked towards him and found only half a pound of meat waiting for her. She glared at the meat then shifted her gaze to wolf. "Well, go on. Eat. It's more than you get five days ago." She felt her hatred for the wolf burning inside of her. Instead of eating the meat, she swiped at it with her paw, sending it straight into the wolf's face.

"Burn in hell!" She ran the opposite direction, towards the door of the warehouse, hopefullly to freedom. Almost there. Several wolves jumped in front of her only exit, baring their fangs. They drove her back. A sudden pain shot through her body. The bronze wolf, now in his human state, had kicked as hard as he could in her stomach. He kicked her again and again, breaking several bones, including four ribs. After a moment or so, he walked away, closing the door. Kiyoi laid there, trembling, blood trickling out of her mouth. Once again, he'd causd internal bleeding, but that would heal in a few days. 'I will escape, Gentaru, and when I do, I'll make sure you suffer a slow and painful death.' She fell into blackness, slipping into unconciousness.

* * *

(Sorry for it to be so short, but I could think of nothing else to put on it.) 


	2. First Encounter

**Flight to Paradise**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's characters. Just my OC.

* * *

Hige bit into a slab of meat that had been cooking on the fire. Around him, Kiba, Toboe, and Tsume all eat quietly while he 'forgot' his manners. Cheza sat on a nearby rock watching them, a smile on her face. 

"Where are we anyway?" Hige asked with a mouthful of food.

"Don't know, don't care." Tsume replied coldly. Toboe looked around for any signs that would have told them where they were. None. He sighed and went back to eating. "What does it matter, anyway? We have no business here. We're just passing through, as usual."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Nearby, watching in the shadows, two pale crimson eyes stared at the group fixed on Hige, waiting for the chance to steal a slab of meat.

"So what's the plan?" Hige asked. "Stay a day or two, find some food, and leave?"

"Basically." Kiba replied. Hige shrugged. As he started to take another bite, he felt sharp twinge in his arm. He yelped in pain as a black and white wolf ran off, the meat between her teeth. Tsume stood and chased the strange wolf.

* * *

Kiyoi ran into the alley and sat behind a dumpster. Panting heavily, she tried to catch her breath. She looked down at her hands and smiled. Food. That was what she had gotten. Food. Something she desperately needed. Quickly, she ate it until the bone was all that was left. She smiled, happy to have real food on her stomach. As she left her place by the dumpster, she felt something ram into her. When she hit the ground, a heavy paw rested on her throat but did not press down. She waited for the fatal bite she knew would come, but it did not. 

"Who the hell are you?" A gruff voice snapped at her.

"Half-dead. Do the world a favor and kill me."

"I don't kill my own kind. Now, why'd you attack us?"

"Food, dumbass. I wanted to eat."

"Then why didn't you just ask?"

"My manners died years ago. Now, please, just kill me."

"I told you, I'm not gonna kill you." He lifted his paw and walked off. "You're welcome to come back if you're that hungry." He disappeared around the corner. Kiyoi stared for a moment before deciding to follow.

* * *

Kiba was busy doctoring Hige's wound when Tsume walked up with Kiyoi. Hige took one look at Kiyoi and then started to freak out. 

"That's the wolf that bit me! Why'd you bring her back!"

"Relax. She's not going to bite you again." Tsume sat down and continued to eat his meal. Kiyoi sat next to him, avoiding eye contact with anyone. For a moment, no one said anything. Then Kiba handed her the biggest piece of meat that Hige had put on the fire for himself.

"Eat this. You look hungry." Kiyoi wasn't used to such kindness, especially from her own species. At first, she thought the meat was poisoned, but her growling stomach told her otherwise. She gratefully took it and scarffed it down.

"She's got a bigger appetitie than Hige." Toboe's eye twitched at Kiyoi. She raised her head and glared at him.

"You try being fed once every three weeks! Then you can comment!" She growled. Toboe gulped and said nothing. Hige had been moaning over losing his food, but now he was silent. Kiba stared at her then at the ground. Tsume just stared at her not once turning away.

"What kind of pack do you live with?" Kiba asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. No one's business but my own." She was reluctant to say anything.

"If you tell us, maybe we can help you." Toboe said smiling nervously.

"I doubt that." She rose from her spot and walked off. Before disappearing around the corner she turned back to them. "Thank you." After that, she was gone.

* * *

Another chapter complete. Hope you liked it. 

Reviews:

Toorikosu: First chapter made you sad, huh? It was meant to be. And the Tsume fluff?Wait and see.


	3. Home away from Hell

**Flight to Paradise**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's characters. Just my OC.

* * *

Kiyoi walked into the warehouse where she was greeted by the pack jackass, Len.

"'Bout damn time, Kiyoi.Gentaru missed his little punching bag."

"It's my day off. He's not going to beat today."

"You got home late. That cost ya." Len chuckled. Kiyoi sighed.

"I don't feel like beating her up, Len. Her other wounds haven't healed yet." A man dressed in black pants, a white shirt, and a red jacket walked up. He had hazel-green eyes and reddish-brown hair. In truth, he was a wolf, the same wolf that beat the hell of Kiyoi for trying to escape. Kiyoi sighed.

"You're just saying that." She stated, glaring holes through him. Gentaru smiled.

"You know what? You're right." He punched her to the ground. "But's all I'm going to do tonight. Go to bed." He walked off. Kiyoi sat up and rubbed her jaw. Thank goodness, it wasn't broken. She walked in a different direction, to the far corner of the warehouse.

* * *

Kiyoi came to a stack of boxes, hidden away in the shadows, even in the day. One box was missing which allowed her to crawl into the stack. Crouching, she carefully went through the hole. Inside was a small bed, a water dish, and a calendar. A stone slab hid a hole in the concrete in which she kept a journal. She pulled it out and flipped through the pages till she found her last entry. Picking up a pencil from the hole, she started to write.

Since she had 'joined'Gentaru's pack, it had been nothing but torture and pain. Everyday was a living hell, a test to survive. She barely made it through. The only thing that kept her going was the memories of her family.

* * *

_"Momma! Momma!" Kiyoi ran up to the black wolf. Her bright red eyes stared down at the young Kiyoi. A pup, only four months old, she was very lively. She hardly slept. Nothing could keep her down. _

_"Yes, Kiyoi?"_

_"Can we go swimming please?"_

_"Not today, honey."_

_"Why not?" Kiyoi whined. _

_"Because I'm going to tell you a story." _

_"A story?" Kiyoi blinked, her tail wagging in curiousity._

_"Yes. A story of Paradise." _

_"What is Paradise, momma?" _

_"A beautiful place. Only wolves can enter this heavenly place. At least, that's what is said. Every wolf dreams of finding it."_

_"Even you?"_

_"Yes. Even me." _

_"WOW! I wanna see Paradise." The black wolf laughed. _

_"You will, honey. When you're older."_

* * *

Kiyoi smiled at the thought. Such memories were her home away from Hell. But then there came the memories of the day her mother died.

* * *

_"Momma, get up. Please. We need food. Please, momma, get up." Kiyoi nudged her mother gently. The wolf opened her eyes and stared at the pup._

_"Kiyoi, I can't move. I'm afraid I never will again."_

_"Don't say that, momma. You'll make it. Come on." The wolf laughed weakly._

_"Kiyoi, come here. I want to hold you." Kiyoi wiggled her way under her mother's arm and laid down. In a soft tone, her mother began to sing. Kiyoi knew the song. Her mother sang it often. She listened to the lyrics carefully so she'd always remember them. Her eyes began to tear up. Suddenly, her mother stopped. Kiyoi looked up. Her mother didn't move nor make a sound. She was gone. Kiyoi started to cry and whine. She hated this. She absolutely hated this. Her mother and siblings had died leaving the six-month old cub to fend for herself. _

* * *

Kiyoi didn't cry, but she sighed heavily. It wasn't long after that Gentaru's pack had found her. They had been nice at first, nursing her back to health and caring for her. But when she tried to leave, they wouldn't let her, and that's when the torture began. It started with occasional slaps but grew into beatings as she got older. Now, the two and a half year old, almost three, was covered in scars and bruises. No one cared that she was in pain. She was only seen as a homeless teenager and no one cared. She finished her writing and put the journal and pencil back in the hole, covering it with the stone slab. As she laid down, she heard Len's mocking voice.

"That Kiyoi. She needs to learn that we've given her all that she's ever needed. A home, food..."

"_Discipline_? She gets plenty of that!" One of the wolves remarked. A sudden burst of laughter caused Kiyoi to curl up in ball and ignore them. Why couldn't they just lay down and die? Why couldn't they have let her die? She sighed and started to sing the same song her mother used to sing.

"Oka no ue ni fuku midori wo wataru kaze

Anata to kita no wa hon no kimagure

Hohoemu sora e to ude wo nobasu senaka

Anata no subete wo mamoritaku naru..." She fell asleep as the laughter faded into nothing.


	4. Second meeting

**Flight to Paradise**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's characters. Just my OC.

* * *

Kiyoi woke before anyone else meaning she had been able to sneak out for a little while. She loved the mornings when she was able to walk around without a care. There was little freedom in thi, but what there was she enjoyed to the fullest. It was the only time of the day she didn't have to worry about being hurt. It was peaceful, calming to her nerves. She absolutely loved it.

* * *

As the sun rose higher, Kiyoi started to walk in the alleys to avoid human contact. She never let anyone near her. No one could help her. No one knew how cruelly she was treated. All anyone saw when they looked at her was pale crimson eyes, filled with malice and hate, a deep grudge no one would understand. It pained her to know such a thing. Why did no one offer a hand? How come no one even tried to help her? That wolf pack had offered to help her, but she had turned them down, not caring what they had to say. She hadn't been paying attention and bumped into someone. It was the wolf from yesterday.

"You again?" He stared at her.

"My name's Kiyoi. And you are?" He smirked at her.

"Tsume. You left before we could get your name."

"I hate it when people ask about me." She looked away from him. His eyes widened when he saw the masssive bruise on her cheek.

"Who did that to you?" She gasped and started to walk away, but Tsume grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him. "We want to help you."

"No one can help me. No one cares. If they did, I wouldn't be this way." He sighed.

"Let me get you something to eat. Come on." He led her to a cafe around the corner.

* * *

"I didn't know wolves had money." Kiyoi commented as they ordered their food. Thankfully, no one but Tsume her heard her. They found a table in the corner and sat.

"Well, I used to be part of a gang that hijacked trains. After doing that for awhile, you get used to stealing." She laughed. He smiled. "Bout time you laughed. What's with you?" She felt that urge to glare and growl, but she didn't. Truthfully, she wanted to talk about herself. At least someone would listen. She found comfort in that.

"My mother died when I was still a pup. My brother and sister, too. My mother was a beautiful black wolf with bright crimson eyes. She wanted only the best for us. While we took out two-hour naps, she hunted so that she could feed us. At night, she sang us to sleep, though I hardly ever slept. I was a lively, little pup. When we were four months old, she started to tell us stories of Paradise." Tsume stared at her.

"Paradise? She knew about Paradise?"

"Yes. Every wolf does. Some just don't believe in it. Me? I want to go there, free myself from this torturous hell." She sighed. But I'll never be free."

"Why not?" Tsume was starting to get confused.

"Gentaru. He's the one who does this," She pulled up her sleeve, revealing several scars and bruises, "To me." Tsumes eyes widened. He couldn't think of anything to say. This was awful. She covered her arm again as their food arrived. When the waitress walked away, Tsume looked Kiyoi in the eyes.

"I want to help you. If you just tell me exactly who this guy is I'll beat the hell out of him. No one should be treated like that." Kiba had definitely rubbed off onto Tsume. He was preaching about right and wrong. Kiyoi smiled sadly.

"Thank you. You're the first to ever tell me that. No one's ever offered to help me. Thank you, Tsume. Now I know that some one cares." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

* * *

Just across the street, hidden in the shadows, Gentaru watched Kiyoi through the window as she talked with the strange wolf. His eyes narrowed as a deep growl rumbled in his throat.

"Kiyoi...you will pay for this." He walked off, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Tsume stared at the warehouse Kiyoi had led them to. It was a rundown building with mice and rats crawling in the crates outside. Broken windows, dented doors, cracks everywhere.

Definitely not a place to live.

"This is where you live? It's a mess."

"It's not much, but what choice do I have? It's useless to try and escape. Well, good night." She started to walk inside.

"Wait. I want to ask you something." She turned to him.

"Yes, Tsume?"

"What do you think of Paradise?" She chuckled softly and stared at the sky.

"Paradise...Oh, how sweet the word." She closed her eyes and lowered her head, smiling a sincere smile. "Paradise is the right of all wolves...willing to seek it. That is my belief. Thank you for spending the day with me, Tsume." She walked inside and closed the door. He smirked and headed back to others.

* * *

"Well, well, well, Kiyoi. Who's your new friend?" Kiyoi turned and glared at Gentaru. He was glaring back.

"You were spying on me! You bastard!" He slapped.

"You will pay for showing him those scars." All the pack closed in around her. Each of them were laughing cruelly, many holding 2x4 in their hands with nails protruding from the end. She started to cower as they got closer. She closed her eyes as the 'punishment' began.

* * *

(Hope you all liked. I feel like I seemed a little cruel at the end, but I needed to do this for the next chapter. The one Toorikosu's been waiting on. -smiles- Next chapter up soon.) 


	5. Under the moon

**Flight to Paradise**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's characters. Just my OC.

* * *

Tsume walked down the street, his hands stuffed in his pockets. The cool night air blew gently, barely rustling the leaves. He didn't go back to others. Instead, he decided to walk around town for awhile. He thought about Kiyoi had told him.

* * *

_"Why didn't you try and escape?"_

_"Don't you think I've tried? That's why I'm covered in so many scars. Every time I tried to escape, he beat me harder. It's total hell!" Kiyoi stared at the ground. Tsume didn't say anything more._

* * *

He sighed and looked at the sky. The stars shone brillantly above while the moon illuminated the streets. He knew they had to help Kiyoi but how? How could he repeat what he was told? It was just plain awful.

* * *

Kiyoi felt like a thousand knives had stabbed through her. Blood dripped to the ground, leaving a trail as she walked in the alleys. She was barely alive. When she reached a clearing just outside the city, she collasped, blacking out from a major loss of blood.

* * *

Blood. Lots of it. The air reeked of its foul scent. Tsume covered his nose to keep himself from retching. Then it hit him. That scent. It was Kiyoi's blood. He started to run. He had to find her and soon. If she lost too much blood, she would die.

* * *

Tsume panted. He couldn't find her. The trail of blood he'd been following was leading him in circles. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Kiyoi die, but he didn't even know where she was. Walking down an alley, he came out into a clearing and saw a dark shape lying on the ground. He ran over to it. It was Kiyoi. She was covered in fresh scars, bruises, and wounds.

"Kiyoi!" He knelt beside her and lifted her off the ground. So much blood. Would she live? He gently shook her. "Kiyoi, wake up. You're not going to die because of some bastard wolf. I won't let you." He stopped. Had he just said that? He had been nicer to her than the others since they had met and that was just the other day. He shook his head. There wasn't time for such thoughts. "Kiyoi, just hang on. I'll get help." He stood and raced back to Kiba and the others.

* * *

"Oh, my God!" Hige screamed seeing Kiyoi's bloody and beaten body. Kiba's eyes were wide in horror. Toboe couldn't even manage a sound.

"Don't just stand there. She needs help." Tsume almost shouted. Hige and Toboe nodded, unsure of what to do.

"I'll go get some bandages. Tobe, you and Hige go find some water." Kiba ordered and took off. Hige and Toboe ran towards the nearest lake. Tsume brushed Kiyoi's bangs out of her face. He started to growl until Cheza walked over and kneeled beside the wolf. Softly, she began to sing.

* * *

_That voice...It's so beautiful. Who's singing? Why do I smell flowers?Is it the Flower Maiden?_

Kiyoi woke to find herself wrapped in several bandages. Her sensitive nose twitched as the smell of her own blood filled it. She looked around. Kiba, Hige, and Toboe were laying by the fire, asleep.

"Tsume..." Scanning the camp area, she looked around for the wolf but couldn't find him. Grabbing a stick, she stood, her legs trembling. Using the stick as support, she sniffed the air for his scent, limping every step.

* * *

Tsume stared up at the night sky,a black velvet blanket covered with stars with a pale moon in the center. He sighed. He couldn't sleep. The image of Kiyoi's battered body haunted him too much. A cooling breeze blew from behind, carrying a familiar scent. He turned.

"Kiyoi, what are you doing up here? You should be resting." The girl smiled and walked over to him, collapsing. He caught her and helped her up.

"You can't keep me down that easily." She said in a near-whisper. He sighed.

"You nearly died. You call that easy?" He looked at her. Her eyes held a far away look. She sighed and looked to the sky.

"I've had worse. He's nearly killed me many times. But I live. Somehow, I live." She nuzzled into his chest. He started to blush. "You're the only who cared, Tsume. You're the only who cared enough about me to help me. I thank you for that. For being the friend I never had." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Tsume was speechless. No one cared? Did anyone even notice the scars she had? Why would anyone ignore such an obvious thing? Then again, humans were thick-minded creatures. They worried mostly about themselves, waiting for someone else to do something for them. It was awful. "I want to escape, to see Paradise, to live out my mother had planned for me. But living like _this_, how can I? Mine is a pathetic exsistence." Tsume wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Kiyoi's eyes widened.

"It might be seem that way, but there is more planned for you. I'll help you. I won't allow you to live this way any longer." He told her. She smiled. 'Tsume...' She snuggled against him. "Kiyoi?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, Tsu..." No sooner had she looked up that he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened to immense size. Was this really happening? What did it really matter? She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Seconds seemed like hours. There was no way this could be real. Yet it was. Kiyoi wanted the moment to last forever. A few moments later, they parted and said nothing. Kiyoi rested her head under the crook of his neck, purring contentedly. 'I will not let her live in this hellhole any longer.' Tsume listened to her purrs and smirked. "Beautiful moon tonight." Kiyoi murmured absent-mindedly. Tsume looked up and nodded.

"Sure is." 'A kiss under the moon...' He laughed silently. 'Sounds like one of those romance novels.' Kiyoi yawned and drifted off to sleep. Tsume smiled. Gently as possible, he lifted her up and walked back to camp.

* * *

(Okay. Tsume is way OOC, but to tell the truth, it's actually quite refreshing, as stated by Night Imp. Thank you all for the reviews. Hopefully, the next chapter, will be the last. More fluffiness ahead and perhaps a little angst. ) 


	6. To the rescue

**Flight to Paradise**

Author's notes: DUN DA DUN! LAST CHAPTER! -maybe- Gods, it's been forever since I updated I better to get work on my other fics as well. Enjoy the fic.

Tsume felt his ribs being poked with a stick. He growled, warning whoever it was to stop, lest he kick their ass. The poking stopped for a moment but started again once his growls subsided. His growling intensified as he sat up.

"What do you want!" He found Hige laughing his ass off, the stick right beside him. Toboe was close to tears, he was laughing so hard. Kiba was silent. Tsume growled at Hige. Hige wiped his eye of the tear that had formed.

"Sorry, Tsume. But that was funny." Hige stifled his laughter. Tsume glared but decided not to mess with him. He looked around the camp. Kiyoi was gone.

"Where's Kiyoi?" He asked.

"I think she went to get a drink." Toboe answered. Tsume nodded and left.

Kiyoi limped as she neared the stream. Her body was racked with pain. She could hardly stand it. Then again, she was used to this sort of pain. It didn't matter much. For the past year and a half, Gentaru had made her his personal punching bag. She'd suffered broken bones, blood loss, unconciousness, and many near-death experiences. All of it was pure torture, and because of that, she no longer cared for anything. Her heart had become a dark void, filled with nothing but malice and hate. Then again, Tsume had helped her when no one else would. The thought made her feel loved, but she couldn't get rid of the memories she had. Sighing, softly, she kneeled down at the river bank and drank her fill. A twig snapped. She quickly turned, nearly falling over.

"Who's there!" She growled. Tsume stepped out from behind a tree. The raised fur along her spine lowered as she stopped growling. "Oh, it's you. Thought it wa...nevermind." She returned to drinking. Tsume walked down to her and sat beside her. When she finished, she looked up at him. "Why are you here?'

"Came looking for you."

"Afraid I was going to run off?" Tsume said nothing as she smirked and looked into the dense forest. "Where can I run? I'm an outcast. No one cares for me. I've been abused most of my life. It seems pointless to run anywhere. Especially when no one would bother to give me any food."

"You're a wolf. You can hunt." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hunt? Hunt? I don't know how to hunt. Gentaru never taught me anything of hunting. He was afraid I'd use the skills to kill him and escape." Tsume listened, taking in every word. Finally, after fifteen minutes, she stood up. "We should head back. They're probably worrying."

"Knowing Hige, he's making some joke about it." Tsume muttered. He walked by her side, both silent as the grave. She limped and, occasionally, nearly fell over. Had Tsume not been there, she would have fallen to the ground. "You're wrong, you know."

"Huh?" Kiyoi looked at him.

"You do have someplace to go."

"Where?"

"You can come with us to Paradise. Those wolves probably think you're dead. You're free to go. As soon as you feel better, we'll leave." Kiyoi smiled at him, her pale crimson eyes holding a gentle and caring look for the first time since she was a pup.

"I would like that. I would love that." She replied softly. Tsume nodded as they continued back toward camp.

"Damn her. She's still alive? Guess I have no choice now."

"Sir?"

"Bring her back to warehouse. I'm gonna finish her off once and for all."

"Sir."

Kiyoi stopped and sat on a log. Tsume looked at her.

"You alright?"

"I just need to rest. Not that easy to walk with these wounds." She chuckled. He smiled and sat on another log across from her.

"Where did you come from?" He asked. It was something that had been bugging him since her met her. She sighed softly.

"I don't remember anymore. Gentaru's beatings have actually caused me to forget some of my past, but I still remember my mother. What I can't remember is my home, my sibling's names, or what my mother told me of father. I only know that he's out there somewhere. Probably dead after so long."

"Hmmm..." A twig snapped. Tsume's head whipped around as a wolf jumped out of the bushes, knocking him to the ground. Two other wolves jumped out. One fought with Tsume along with the first one, while the third stood in front of Kiyoi.

"Gentaru's been missing you. Says he's got something real _special_ planned for you."

"Kiss my ass! I'm not going back." Kiyoi yelled and attempted to get away. Before she could get away, a sharp pain in her stomach caused her black out. The wolf smiled, removing his fist from her stomach and, throwing her over his shoulders, he ran off.

"Kiyoi! Get out of my way!" Tsume's way was still blocked by the two wolves.

"Heh, heh. You'll have to come get her if you want her to live." Once more, they knocked him to the ground and ran off as fast as they could after the other. When Tsume got to his feet, they were gone.

"Damnit. I gotta help her." Tsume ran for the camp.

(Well, I guess this isn't the last chapter. I can think of nothing else. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. No flames. Next chapter is definitely the last.)


	7. Final Freedom

**Flight to Paradise**

A/N: I'm dead serious this time. LAST CHAPTER. Little angst and lots of fluffiness ahead.

* * *

Kiyoi woke up only to be met with a sharp blow to her already broken ribs. Laying on her side, she began to cough up blood.

"Get up, Kiyoi. It's not going to be any fun killing ya if you're on the ground like that." Gentaru had a pipe resting on his shoulder. Most likely, he was the one who hit her when she woke up. "Or you could beg live, like a good dog." She glared, growling weakly. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her beg. She never begged. It was beneath her, and he knew it. Slowly, she stood. It would probably cost her her life if she fought him, but it didn't matter to her.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I'll die happy knowing someone cared." She spat at him. The sudden attack knocked her off her feet. She felt her cheekbone shatter as the pipe was whacked across her face. Around her, the wolves chuckled, their eyes glowing in the darkness. Blood trickled out of her mouth. The fur raised along her spine, and her eyes practically glowed with hate. Lunging at him, her teeth clamped down his neck. He tried to shake her off, but her grip was too tight. Only when another whacked her with a board did she let go. The two wolves fought, snarling and snapping at each other.

"You should've begged for you life, Kiyoi." Gentaru knocked her on her back and placed his foot on her throat. "You'd have been a lot better _off_." At 'off', he began to weigh his foot down her throat, crushing her windpipe. As weak as she was, she couldn't lift it off. She felt light-headed. The world around began to be framed with a black border and blurs and shapes were as she could see. Only one thing ran through her mind: Tsume. Out of all people, he was the first to ever show her any real kindness. He'd given her food, spent the day with her, saved her from bleeding to death. He even kissed her. He'd wanted to her to go to Paradise with him. 'I'm sorry, Tsume, but it looks like a won't be able to...' Before she passed out, the sound of shattering glass and someone shouting her name was the last thing she heard.

* * *

_Where am I? Am I dead?_

_"Kiyoi, wake up."_

_Tsume? _

_"Come on, Kiyoi. Don't die on us."_

_Is it you? Where am I? _

_Wake up..._

Kiyoi moaned and opened her eyes. At first, her vision was blurry, but it didn't take long to figure out who was who.

"Hey! She's waking up!" Hige shouted, almost excitedly.

"Toboe, go get Tsume."

"Right." She heard Toboe run off as she sat up. Kiba and Hige were on either side of her. The room was dark, light coming from an open door and busted window. She could feel bandages wrapped around her body tight. Her jaw still hurt from being broken. She looked to Kiba.

"Where are we?"

"Don't know."

"But wherever we are, we a good forty-miles away from your old hell-hole." Hige finished for him. Kiyoi's eyes widened.

"What?"

"When we came in, you were passed out. We were all convinced you were dead." Kiba told her. Kiyoi thought back to the sound of breaking glass.

"We then proceded to kick some ass." Hige leaned back against a rock. "Toboe was the first to notice you weren't dead. As soon as the last wolf went down, we got you outta there. We've been stopping to treat your wounds. When we got here, we found the first abandoned building to hide out in." Kiyoi stared at the ground, speechless. Pale crimson eyes were as wide as they could be.

"I'm...free?"

"Yeah. You're free." Tsume stood in the dooway. Toboe was beside him, smiling his usual ear-to-ear smile.

"I'm so glad you're awake. We thought you were going to die." Tsume elbowed Toboe in the ribs. "Sorry..." Toboe was red with embarassment. Tsume walked over and sat beside her.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"About four days." Kiba told her.

"So you coming with us?" Tsume asked.

"Huh?"

"To Paradise." She thought about it. She was finally free. No more beatings, no more blood loss, no more of the life she once knew. They'd saved her life, twice. They freed her from an early grave. They were the first to ever show any kindness to her. On top of it all, she's always wanted to go to Paradise. Smiling, she looked at them all.

"What the hell. Sure." Toboe and Hige cheered. From her spot in the corner, Cheza smiled softly. Kiba smiled, and Tsume chuckled.

"Let's celebrate! Come on, Toboe. We need to go get some food." Hige dragged Toboe off.

"Don't eat it all again!" Tsume called after them. Kiyoi sighed, smiling. "By the way," Tsume gave her a bag he'd hidden away, "These are for you." She stared at him then opened it. Inside was a brand new pair of jeans, a black shirt, a deniem jacket, and a new pair of shoes. She smiled. These wolves were her friends. They cared about her. Immediately, she knew things would be better for her.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Kiyoi sat on a ledge looking up at the moon. Most of her injuries were healed. Her bruises had disappeared along with some of her scars. Her jaw had healed but now and then, an occasional twinge bothers her. Her new clothes fit her perfectly. She'd frayed the edges of her jeans, saying she liked them that way. No one objected. What did it matter? Especially since they were traveling and would get into fights. At the moment, however; she only wanted to stare at the night sky, filled with stars.

"Enjoying yourself?" She turned to see Tsume standing behind her. She smiled.

"Yes, actually. This is refreshing." He walked over as she stood up. "Traveling with you guys is the most fun I've ever had. The land may not be much, but, to me, it's beautiful." She stared off at the vast land, filled with mountains, hills, and dead forests. To someone else, it was just a wasteland. It had always looked like a barren wasteland. However, she'd never been allowed to leave the city. It was understandable. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She blushed for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. At that moment, it occured to her that his face was close to hers. She mentally smiled as his lips met hers.

* * *

(Wow! Done! Boy, wasn't this any interesting way to end this? Anyway, I'll have a sequel to this coming soon. -smiles evilly- Oh, my. Did I just smile like that? -normal smile- Hope you liked. No flames.)

Special thanks to my reviewers: Toorikosu, raingreywolf, Stantonluver, Fox of dark fire, The Cougar, and Night Imp.


End file.
